Overwatch: Magnificent 7
by THENINJAOFCOOL
Summary: Set in a Wild West AU. A psychotic terrorist sets out to destroy a small town in California. Meanwhile, Lena Oxton looks to call upon a team of 7 to help her said town. The 7 heroes include: Jesse Mccree, Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes, Mako "Roadhog" Rutlegde, Ana Amari, Genji Shimada, Hanzo Shimada, and Hana "D. Va" Song Coming soon after Taekwondo Wanderers
1. Coming Soon

_Authors Note:_

 _Heyo! Hope you are enjoy Taekwondo Wanderers. I also wanted to give you a heads up: before my Akame Ga Kill Season 2, I will be making a Overwatch parody of the Magnificent 7. Also keep in mind that I will not be including music pieces this time. So I hope you look forward to the story! Peace!_


	2. Introduction

_*Author's Note*_

 _Heyo! The story you've all been waiting for is about to begin. Before we begin, there is one change I am making. The place of the fanfic was to be in Nevada, but I thought to keep in sync with the game, I should base it in St. Monica, California, which was one of the cities on Route 66. So now, let's begin!_

The year is 1890 in the small town of St Monica, California. Everyone was gathered in a small church at the center of the town, all of them upset over a certain turn of events: a mad tycoon named Gabriel Reyes was taking all their money and using for his own evil deeds. The owner of the church, Reverend Tekhartha Zenyatta, a young Indian man tried to calm them down. "Everyone, let us gather our heads and think of a solution rationally." "Reverend, Reyes is a monster. We need to stop him," says a man. "I say we done send a letter to President Harrison and ask for his advice," says another. "That won't do. Harrison doesn't have enough power," says a man brooding in the back, hands crossed. "What do you suggest, Mr Jack Morrison," asks Zenyatta. "We need to stand up and fight!" The others cheer in agreement, until the door is kicked down and in flooded came a torrent of men with guns, lead by a woman with long black hair and a sniper and man with mustache and 5 o clock shadow, armed with twin shotguns. "Mr Reyes, this is no place guns. This is place for the lord," says Zenyatta. He nods to the woman. "Amelie, you may put your weapons down," says Reyes in a deep ghost like voice. "At once, monsieur," says Amelie in a French accent before nodding to the others, who holster their weapons. "People say I'm a monster. I see myself as an educator." He pulls a shard of gold out of his pocket. "This entire town has a endless supply of gold and I plan to excavate it all." "Bull," says Jack in the corner. Reyes looks to him. "What do you know, Mr Morrison? You are just a farm owner." Jack looks to the tycoon. "This town is ours. We're not going to hand it over to you." Reyes looks to his men and nods. Suddenly, his men start firing their guns at the civilians, herding them outside before setting to the church on fire. "Reyes, please! Don't turn your back on the lord," pleads Zenyatta before getting stomped and kicked by the tyrant. "Enough," yells Morrison. "What kind of man are you." Reyes smiles before pulling out his twin shotguns and firing them all around him, killing 10 people, including Morrison. "I will return in four weeks to destroy this town and every one in it. Men, Ride out!" The villains ride out of town as the townspeople mourn the fallen. "Lord, please deliver us from evil," says Zenyatta, kneeling before the the burning church.

*1 week later*

In a town called Flagstaff, a young girl walks into a saloon. She was a Korean woman, in her 20's, clad in a white tank and bright brown pants, her hair was a reddish black color, her eyes brown, covered by thick googles. She sees some dudes giving her looks at the cards table. "If it isn't young Hana," says one. She sits at the table. "Deal me in." The guys give her some cards. After some time, a guy comes into the saloon. He had brown chaps and boots, a black shirt, and a red cape around his back and shoulders. He walks up to the bar. "Glass of whiskey please," he says. The bartender pours his glass. "What brings you here, stranger?" "I'm looking for a certain someone," he says pulling out a warrant. "This man is wanted dead or alive for murder and larceny. You know him?" He notices two guys in the shadows going for their guns. "If you don't, I guess I could look elsewhere." Suddenly, he grabs his revolver and fires at the two assailants, killing both. "Bingo," he says, finding the wanted man. "Who are you, sir," asks the bartender. "I'm a warrant officer from Santa Fe. My name's Jesse McCree." McCree puts his money on the counter. "If anyone asks, you found him." As McCree heads out, he sees Hana smiling as the others give her the rewards from their card game. "Dang girl," one says. "You just have the best of luck." "I'll see you guys later," she says while leaving until two men stop her. "Hey, little girly. Why don't you come with us without kicking up a fuss?" Hana looks with disgust. "I'd rather die than be your play thing." The men smile before pulling their guns. A shot is heard and the two men fall over dead as Hana spins her revolvers, reloading them and holstering them. "Geogi ggeojeo! (Piss off!)" Meanwhile, McCree gets ready to ride away on his horse before he is stopped be a young girl, looked to be in her early 30's, and wore a pink dress. "Mr McCree," she says in a Cockney accent. "Yes ma'am?" "My name is Lena Oxton. I have a job for you: my town is on the verge of being destroyed by an evil tycoon named Reyes!" "Gabriel Reyes?" "You know him," asks Lena. "Anyone whose anyone knows him." "So you'll help?" "Yes, but we'll need some more people." Meanwhile, Hana looks to her horse. "Well, Sun, it's just you and me!" "Well, that is a lot of dough you have there!" She looks to see McCree and Lena ride up. "Oh, you're that guy who took out those two gangsters. How might I help?" "I need a team to help hunt down a vicious killer,"McCree says sticking out his hand. "You in?" "Who we hunting, sir," asks Hana. "Gabriel Reyes." Suddenly, Hana clenches her fists at that name. "THE Gabriel Reyes?!" Her rage shows intensely. "I guess you know him too. Well, it's a good paying job for his head." "You can keep the money. I just want Reyes," says Hana, shaking McCree's hand before gettin on Sun's Back. "Jesse McCree's the name. And you are?" "Hana. Hana Song, but my friends call me D. Va." "Why is that," asks McCree. "Because I'm known to be quick when it come to shooting and sass," Hana says smiling. "So who we gonna get next," asks Lena. "I have some in mind,' says McCree as they head out.

To Be Continued


	3. Seven Warriors Unite

*2 weeks and 5 days til Reyes' Return*

McCree, Lena, and Hana arrive in Tulsa, Oklahoma. "So who are we looking for," asks Hana. "Ana Amari," says McCree. "The legendary sniper?! I heard she fought in the Civil War, killed about 55 Confederate soldiers," says Lena. The three arrive at a house in the woods. "I'll knock," says McCree before knocking on the door, which opens to reveal a dark skinned female, who looked to be in her early 60's, wearing a brown dress. She had an eyepatch over her right eye and a Egyptian design around her left eye. "Ahlaan? (Hello?)" "Hey Ana! It's been a while," says McCree. "Is that Jesse McCree?!" She hugs McCree and welcomes them into her house. "So, what brings you here," asks Ana. "I'm calling in a favor," says Jesse. "This girl, Lena, need 7 heroes to help save her town, and you would be the third." Ana looks to McCree. "What time do we leave," she asks with a smile. McCree returns the smile. Ana goes into her room and adorns brown baggy pants, a black shirt with blue highlights, and a brown cape with a black hood. She grabs her sniper rifle and the four head out.

*2 weeks and 4 days til Reyes' Return*

The four ride to a town called El Reno, 133 miles west of Tulsa. They come to an old shack, with a slew of explosives before meeting a young man in his early 20's. He wore green shorts, but no shirt. His right arm and leg were replaced with wooden prosthetics. "Oi, who are you lot," he said in an Australian accent. "You Jamison 'Junkrat' Fawkes, the mercenary," asks McCree. "Who's asking," Junkrat says warily. "I'm Jesse McCree, a warrant officer. I hear there is a bounty for you and your associate." Jamison growls at McCree. "However, I might tear this up if you help us." Junkrat looks to the girls standing behind McCree, smiling. "Is their money in this job?" "More than you can imagine." Junkrat whistles. "Ey Roady! We got a job! Get the horses and the weapons!" Out of the shack comes a husky 30 year old man, wearing a mask resembling a pig and jean shorts. "This is my associate, Mako Rutledge AKA Roadhog. He is like my bodyguard." Roadhog gives a thumbs up. "So, where your guns," asks Hana. Jamison and Mako present their own weapons they made: Junkrat's was a long shotgun like gun with bombs in the chamber where as Roadhog's was a bigger version of a pistol, which he opened up before the barrel and put in shards of glass, nails, and other metals. "Those are your guns," asks Lena in shock. Junkrat smiles before firing a round into an old can, which explodes. Roadhog shoots a tree limb, which disintegrates on impact. "Well, I'm convinced," says McCree.

*2 weeks and 1 day til Reyes' Return*

The heroes head towards St Monica before setting camp on the foot of a mountain. Ana and Lena talk a little. "By the way, what happened to you right eye," asks Lena. Ana looks to the sky. "I was facing against a threat called Widowmaker, a rival sniper with a mask. I had the upper hand until I saw her face. She was my sister in law. In turn, she took her shot through my scope and into my eye." "I heard that you were greatly wounded, but I didn't think that it would be that bad," says Lena. "It's getting late. Night." They turn in. Next morning, they hear the sound of horse steps. They wake up and see, coming out of the towards them, two Japanese men on horse. One had slicked back black hair, was wearing a black kimono and had a katana on his back, the other had black hair which proceed to his chin, wore a white and orange kimono with black baggy pants and wielded a bow. Both were in their mid 20's. The heroes stand alert. "Easy! Easy," says McCree, calming them down. He walks up to the brothers slowly. "Kon'nichiwa. (Hello)." "Anata wa nihongo o hanasu? (You speak Japanese?)," asks the sword man. "Ichibu. Anata wa hakujin no eigo o hanasu? (Some. You speak white man's English?)," asks McCree. "Ichibu," says the bow man. "We are on a quest to fight wicked men," says McCree. "You Japanese have a thing for honor. Will you help us fight?" The two Japanese nod to each other before hopping off their horses along with a slain deer. The sword man takes his smaller knife and cuts the deer, taking out its heart. "Shinrai no shōchō. Taberu. (A symbol of trust. Eat.)" McCree takes a bite of the heart. The other looking on in disgust. "Jeez mate," says Jamison. McCree gives it back to the brothers, who eat a piece two. "I am Genji Shimada," says the sword man "This is my brother, Hanzo." They shake hands. McCree heads to the others. "So, what did they say," asks Roadhog. "They're with us. Get your breakfast ready. I already had mine."

To Be Continued


	4. Revolution

*1 week til Reyes' Return*

McCree and Genji arrive at the entrance into St Monica. Some of the townspeople see them ride in and start to hide. The pair walk up to three men standing in front of the Sheriff's Office. "Howdy," says McCree, tipping his hat. "You aren't from here are you, stranger," says the leader, an Indian man named Sanjay Korpal. "Well, I heard this was a place over ran by some rats. So I wanted to exterminate them." One of the guys points at Genji. "What's his story?" "Oh, he's my man servant. I saved his life in Kyoto." "Well, here's how we welcome newcomers," Sanjay says before whistling. "Don't think he heard you," McCree says, motioning to a nearby rooftop where a guy falls over with an arrow in his back and Hanzo standing over him, aiming at the others. A gunshot is heard and one of Sanjay's subordinates takes a bullet to the chest, courtesy of Ana, who's on another rooftop. Sanjay looks to his left to see Junkrat aiming his bomb launcher at the remaining two. "One wrong move, and you explode." Roadhog comes out of an alley, his Scrap Gun ready to fire. Hana walks up next to McCree. "I'd give up if I were you." Sanjay snarls at the heroes before commanding his men to fire. The henchmen start to grab their guns before a full on shoot out begins. McCree throws a small flash bang at one guy, stunning him before fanning the hammer of his gun, killing him. "This one's on the house." Hana brings out her twin pistols and goes to town, destroying 6 men all around her. "Are you even trying?" Junkrat fires off his gun, delayed explosions destroying all around him. "HAHAHA! You're blowing up!" Roadhog sees a guy on a roof and throws his Chain Hook at him before dragging him down and firing his gun point blank into the gut. "Sit Down!" Genji deflects all bullets coming at him and fires off three shurikens at a time. One guys tries to go behind Genji, who turns around and swiftly strikes with his smaller blade, bisecting him. "Know yourself in the face of death." Hanzo takes careful aim at his enemies and fires 3 arrows at once; one hits an enemy, the other two ricocheting and hitting two guys behind cover. "My aim is true!" Ana fires off her sniper, killing 4 men in a single clip. "No scope needed." Sanjay runs to his horse and tries to escape, before his horse steps in a steel trap and bucks him off. Junkrat walks up. "I don't think so." He drops a lit bomb near Sanjay and walks away as it explodes. The heroes regroup. "Dang, they were that weak," says Roadhog. "I got 8," says Hana. "9," says Genji. McCree sees the Sheriff hiding under the boards of his office. "Hey you! Get out here!" The Sheriff comes out. "Deliver a message to your boss: if he wants his town back, come an' get it, or else he's nothing but a cowardly SOB with no pride." The Sheriff goes to his horse and rides to Reyes. Lena arrives and calls everyone. "Oi, come on! These men are gonna save us!" The other townsfolk come out in shock and fear. "Why have you come here," chides one guy. "We came to save your butts," says Roadhog. Zenyatta comes up. "Can you save us from Reyes?" "We're not the only ones. We're gonna teach all of you how to fight. This is your town, isn't it? Then FIGHT," says McCree. "But Reyes is a force to be reckoned with. And he's gonna come back in one week," says a woman. "That'll be enough time to train y'all how to fight," says Ana.

To Be Continued


	5. Training and Hana's Past

*5 Days Til Reyes' Return*

The civilians are split up and taught how to wield certain weapons: Junkrat teaches them how to use bombs in various ways, Hanzo teaches them how to shoot arrows, Genji teaches how to shoot the shuriken, Roadhog teaches them how to use his Chain Hook, and Ana teaches them how to use their guns. Unfortunately, the latter had the most trouble teaching. After 2 rounds of shooting, they failed to hit their targets, giant hay figurines. Hana and McCree look on. "Ya think they'd hit something," says McCree. Ana looks to her trainees. "You guys need to visualize the target and the bullet hitting the target. And make sure you don't shun the recoil, but absorb it. Try again." They reload their guns and fire again, missing again. Ana face palms and sighs. "'Am alllah, ya rifaq sawf yamutun. (Mother of god, you guys are going to die.)" McCree walks up. "Maybe you should show them how its done. Show them the true power of Ana Amari. 55 Confederate kills in the Civil War. She even shot out the eye of Apache Kid." Ana grabs her sniper, aims down the sights, and fires at the targets, causing them to disintegrate. "Go home, rest up," says Ana.

*That night*

The 7 heroes have dinner and dig in. "Dang this pretty good," says Junkrat. Genji looks up to see a blonde girl in her mid 20's looking at him. She wore a full white dress and had the biggest chest of any of the other woman. She smiles at him, making blush. "At a loss of words, brother," asks Hanzo. "Lena, who is she," asks Genji. "That is Angela Zeigler, the town medic. She came from Germany." "Maybe you should ask the Sheila if you could have the pleasure of groping her," smirks Junkrat. Genji glares at him until a young Chinese girl in a blue dresswalks up to Junkrat and gives him his vest. "I patched it up for you." "Thanks, mate." She smiles. "It's Mei." "Mei? Beautiful name." Mei heads out, Junkrat smiling until he see the others look at him. "Shut it! I didn't ask her to do that." Genji smirks. "Maybe you should see if you could light her fuse." Junkrat glares before laughing. "You good mate!" McCree sees Hana look at a pocket watch with a picture of a man and woman with a child. "That your parents?" "Yes, they were." Hana looks up. "Until I lost them."

*Flashback to Korea in 1866*

The people were running around in fear. The French had invaded Korea as revenge for the execution of some of their men who envaded without permission. A man takes his wife and child away from the turmoil. "Ulineun yeogiseo anjeonhaeyahanda. (We should be safe here)," says the man. "Neoneun mueos-eul halgeoya, nae salang? (What will you do, my love?)," says the woman. "Ulin peulangseuleul meomchwoya hae! (We have to stop the French!)" The man draws his sword as does the woman and enter the turmoil. A Frenchmen looks at the two. "Tu veux vraiment mourir autant, n'est-ce pas, les cochons? (You really want to die that much, don't you, pigs?)" The guy lunges at the pair, only to get cut down so easily. The child watches on in joy as her parents fight for their homeland. Suddenly, an American man walks out and shoots the father and mother in the gut. "Abeoji! eomeoni! (Father! Mother!)," cries out the daughter. The man sees the child and walks toward her. "Nae aileul honjadugo, neo goemul! (Leave my child alone, you monster!)," says the father, grabbing his boot. The American kicks him in the face. "Mr Song, this is where you die," he says, shooting him in the head. "Hana, laibeu. (Hana, live.)," says the mother before dying. Suddenly, The Korean Archduke appears. "Ige nae nala ya. (This country is mine!)" The man fends off the relentless French assault squad, forcing them to retreat. The French Commander aboard their ship congratulates their American ally. "Monsieur Reyes, thanks for your help. As promised i offer my daugther as payment." "Thanks Commander Roze. America is in your debt."

*Present Time*

"Reyes killed my parent's when I was just 6. I was saved by the Archduke, who sent me to America to grow up and learn how to fight like my parents so I could avenge them." "To reclaim your family's honor," says Hanzo. "You are a determined girl." "We will make sure you get thre final blow on Reyes."

*Reyes estate in Los Angeles*

The Sheriff tells Reyes about the 7's ambush and the revolution. "Those peasants think they rise up against us," says Amelie. "I'm sorry, but we fought to the last man," says the Sheriff. "Aparently not," Reyes says before snapping the Sheriff's neck. "Amelie, summon our troops! We ride for St Monica!"

To Be Continued


	6. The Final Preparations

*3 days til Reyes' Return*

After successfully training the townspeople to fight, The 7 go over their plan to defend the town. "Reyes will be coming in through the valley, where he will have the element of surprise," says McCree. "We should set traps for them when they flood in," remarks Ana. "I have an idea," says Junkrat smiling. "I have a trumps card: the RIP Tire. It's a wagon wheel riddled with explosives. We can roll it on the side of their forces then BOOM!" Junkrat laughs maniacally. "All right. Meanwhile, Ana and Hanzo will snipe any punks that try to flood in and take the town," says Hana. "Hana, Genji, Roadhog, and I will make sure to defend the townspeople if the enemy manages to break through," says McCree. "Let's get this done!" The 7 prepare their traps and defense for Reyes' return. Junkrat has his group set the bombs around the valley and set up the RIP Tire in a barn adjacent to the entrance. McCree looks on as Zenyatta walks up beside him. "Mr McCree," the monk bows. "Preacher Zenyatta." McCree tips his hat. "I thank you for helping us defend our town." "No problem, sir. I'd do it anyway. By the way, I heard from Lena in the original attack, Reyes killed 10 people." Zenyatta leads him to the graves of the fallen. "The two main people he killed were a man named Jack Morrison, who stood up to him, and my brother Mondatta." "Add them to the list of things Reyes will pay for," says McCree.

*That night*

Hanzo and Genji go to their separate rooms and meditate, putting their weapons in front of them into a ring of fire. "The dragon is wise. The dragon protects all. The dragon can only be tamed by those who are worthy." Suddenly, a dragon appears before each of them, a blue one for Hanzo and a green one for Genji. "Do you wish to control me?" The brothers look at the dragons. "I wish to make a contract with you out of understanding and trust," they both say. The dragons go into their partners' arms, sharing their energy. "When you need me, call upon me." The brothers conclude their ritual. Genji hears a knock on his door. He opens to see Angela before him. "I came to check on your wounds." Genji takes his kimono off to reveal cuts on his back and chest. Angela brings out some cream and puts it on his wounds. Genji feels his pain go away. "Thank you, Miss." "Ziegler. Angela Ziegler." Genji and Angela rest in his bed. "Thanks for helping our town." "It would be dishonorable to deny a town salvation from villainy." Angela looks deep into Genji's eyes and kisses him.

*Day of Reyes' Return*

The heroes prepare for their fight. Ana looks into her scope to look for Reyes' invaders. "Well, it's been an honor to meet you guys," says McCree. "Catch you guys on the flip side," says Hana. Ana spots a group of horsemen riding up. "Reyes is here," calls Ana. "Get ready guys. This could be our last battle," says Genji, shurikens in hand. "Mother. Father. I will avenge, even if it costs me my life," says Hana. Reyes and Amelie ride their horses to the valley. "Your orders, Monsieur Reyes?" "Send them in." Amelie motions to her troops to move in.

To Be Continued


	7. The Battle Begins

The enemy troops start to move towards the town on their horses. Junkrat looks to his men. "Hold it!" The horses start to reach a section of the valley marked with red paint. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Junkrat sends the explosive laced tire into the field. The troops look to see it cross their path before it explodes, sending splintering pieces of wood everywhere, killing anyone in range. "Attack," yells McCree. The townspeople start to fire at all of the enemies, some of which manage into the town. Roadhog stands between them. "You're in my house! GET OUT!" He grabs his scrap gun and puts a funnel full of ammo and a crank on his gun. He turn the crank, unleashing a hail of bullet, shredding anyone near. Lena and her group stay at a distance and fire at the enemies. "We won't let them take this town," says Lena. Hanzo and Ana snipe some off their horses. Hana walks up to some of the enemies in the town and uses her dual handguns to deal with them. Genji starts to attack with his shurikens, deflecting all bullets in his way. In the valley, Reyes sees the utter slaughter of his men and motions to one of his men. "Bring out the Bastion." The man walks off to some other dudes and converses with them. Back in town, Hanzo keeps on firing his arrows until he takes a bullet to the shoulder. He hops off the roof where a slew of enemies stand before him. "You got nowhere to run, you Jap dog." He sees he is down to his last arrow and prepares to fire. "One arrow can't kill all of us," says one of the enemies. When he knocks the arrow, Hanzo's right arm starts to glow blue. "Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau! (The dragon consumes my enemies!)" He fires the arrow, which materializes into a giant blue spirit dragon, at the enemies. The dragon overwhelms all of the enemies, taking their souls. "The dragon is sated." Suddenly a gunshot is heard. Hanzo looks to see a bullet hole through his chest as he falls to his knees. Genji looks to see his brother on the ground. "Brother!" He runs to his fallen brother. "Genji, avenge me. The town must not fall." Hanzo's eyes suddenly close. In a distance, the owner of the bullet, Amelie, hops off her sniping platform. "One shot, one kill."

To Be Continued


	8. Revenge and a Plan

Reyes sits on his horse as a cart is wheeled over beside him, a canvas covering the contents. "Sir," says one of the men. "Unleash the Bastion," says Reyes. The canvas is removed to reveal a large gatling gun. A man plays the "Charge" fanfare before loading in the cartridge and cranking the side. McCree sees the flash of the muzzle. "EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" The heroes and the townspeople take cover in the buildings as the Bastion unleashes a never ending hail of gunfire, mowing down those unlucky to escape. Lena escapes into the bar along with Zeyatta, only to be greeted by Amelie on the bottom floor. The Frenchwoman smiles as she walks up the steps and prepares to take her shot before she is stopped by "It's been a while, Widowmaker." Amelie smiles. "Well, if it isn't my sister in law." She turns to see Ana standing with Genji. "Oh, and the brother of my recent victim." Genji scowls at Hanzo's killer. "I will avenge my brother and will serve justice for Ana." Genji lunges at Amelie, who blocks effortlessly and kicks him away. Ana tries attacking, but to no avail. "What can you hope to accomplish through your futile means. Genji stands up. "I am going to protect these people, my friends, and my future wife." He grabs his sword. "Ryūjin no ken o kure! (Taste the dragon's blade!)" He unsheathes his sword, which has a dragon coiled around the blade. Genji lunges at Amelie at blinding speeds, slashing her up before stabbing her in the back. "Mizu no yō ni nagare. (Flow like water)" Ana walks up to her rival. "Rest in peace," she says before firing her sniper at Amelie's head, point blank. Meanwhile, the remaining heroes make sure everyone is safe. "That gatling gun could finsh us all in one sweep," says Hana. "Someone's gotta take care of it," says Roadhog. "I'll do it," says McCree. "Jamison, I need one of your bombs." Junkrat gives him a bomb. "You'll need cover," says Ana as she just walks up. "Let's do this," says Genji. The 6 get back into their positions as McCree gets on his horse and rides towards the gatling gun. Reyes looks to his men. "I'll go into town and deal with these bothersome pests. You make sure the gatling gun stays safe." Reyes rides on a back path away from the trajectory of the Bastion.

To Be Continued


	9. High Noon

The remaining heroes get into their positions as McCree gets on his horse and rides to take out the Bastion. "Go, McCree," cheers Ana as she snipes any enemy trailing him. The Bastion Crew sees the flash of Ana's sniper and reload the Bastion. "Take out that Sniper." The operator cranks the handle at Ana's position as she finishes the last enemy. Ana sees the load of bullets coming her way and closes her eye. "Heroes never die; My legend will live on." Suddenly, the bullets rip straight through Ana as she fall to the ground. "I leave the rest to you, Hana," she says before breathing her last. Meanwhile, McCree rides to the Bastion, earning the attentions of the group. "You must feel really stupid right now," says one of the enemies. "You know what time it is," asks McCree with a smile. "What are you talking about," says one guy, going for his gun. "It's High Noon," says McCree before firing his gun, killing the entire crew. "Rest in Peace," says McCree as he sets the bomb near the Bastion and lights it before riding away as the Gatling gun is destroyed in a fiery explosion. Hana, Junkrat, Genji, Roadhog and the townspeople look around to see that the battle has been won. Lena sees the fallen Ana and closes her eyes. "Your sacrifice wasn't in vain, Ms. Ana." Suddenly, Reyes walks into the town, to the fear of the townspeople. "These are your heroes. Your 'Magnificent 7'. They are nothing." Reyes aims his twin shotguns at two familiar townspeople: Mei and Angela. Junkrat and Genji sees the peril of their lovers and rush into defend as Reyes pulls the trigger. Genji deflects the bullet headed for Angela and Junkrat tries to shield Mei with his body, but doesn't feel the gunshot wound. He looks to see Roadhog defending him, a bullet hole in his stomach. "You didn't see that coming," asks Roadhog jokingly as he falls. "Roady, why did you give your life for mine?" "I am your body guard and best friend. It's my job to make sure you stay out of trouble." Roadhog closes his eyes and passes, to the dismay and rage of Junkrat. Reyes laughs maniacally. "The only thing you guys can change in the order in what you die." Hana steps up. "You have no right to take what doesn't belong to you." Reyes looks to the Korean girl. "Who are you to judge?" "You don't remember: you slaughtered my entire people when you helped the French invade Korea, including my parents. "I am Hana Song." Reyes smiles. "So you're Mr. Song's little Brat. How fitting I get to slaughter his only child." Reyes and Hana charge at each other, beginning the final showdown.

To Be Continued


	10. Justice is Served!

_* Author's Note*_

 _Here we are! The final chapter of Overwatch Magnificent 7. After all the carnage and casualties, the final battle is here. But know at the end, one more hero will die. Hold on to your butts!_

Hana attacks Reyes with a wide range of Taekwondo techniques, which Reyes blocks effortlessly. "I see Mr. Song taught you well," says Reyes. "My father taught me a lot of things," says Hana before kicking Reyes in the face. The evil terrorist wipes the blood from his cheek before tossing a handful of dust into the Korean's eyes. Hana reels back, trying to clear her eyes, only to see Reyes backhand her to the ground. Reyes takes his gun and aims it at Hana's forehead, only of get shot in shoulder by McCree. "Jesse," says Hana. McCree continues firing at Reyes until Reyes fires a shot into Jesse's gut. McCree looks to see blood pouring from the wound as he falls to his knees. Hana runs to her mentor. "This is you leader? Don't make me laugh," says Reyes. Hana growls as McCree coughs. "Hana...take my...Peacemaker," he says, giving Hana his gun. "Jesse," she says in despondency before standing up and aiming the gun at Reyes. She smiles as she fires the bullet at his hip, which ricochets into his shoulder and into his skull, mortally wounding him. Hana walks up to her parents' killer. "Who...are you," says Reyes. "I am Hana Song, defender of this town, and we are the Magnificent 7. Ije igeollo, neo sseog-eun nappeun nom! (Now nerf this, you rotten bastard!)" She aims a shot into Reyes' skull, finishing off the tyrant. Jesse looks on with a smile before closing his eyes and passing on.

*The next day*

The townspeople continue their normal lives and also set up graves for Hanzo, Roadhog, Ana, and Jesse. As for the remaining heroes, Junkrat retired from a mercenary life and settled down with his wife Mei. Genji returned to Japan, bringing his new wife Angela and was expecting a child. Hana Song stayed in St. Monica to ensure its safety and eventually found her husband Lucio from Brazil. The tale of the 7 would spread throughout the world for a long time.

The End

 _*Author's note*_

 _Heyo! Hope you guys liked my little Overwatch parody. Reminder that next is my season two of Akame Ga Kill. This piece will include music pieces and will start next week. Have a great day!_


End file.
